The Healing Pt 6: Return of the Jedi
by Matthew1985
Summary: The Healing series concludes here. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1: The Plea

**Okay fans of "The Healing", this is the final chapter of the Healing series.  
To all the reviews of the previous stories: Thanks for your reviews and favoriting those stories (Part 4 and 5). This first chapter is taken from a scene in Episode 6: Return of the Jedi. Hope you enjoy. I know, through browsing that other users have used this portion of the movie in their own way. I am not plagiarizing anybody's story. If someone finds a similar story that is being flagged as plagierism, please notify me immediately. Thank you.**

BTW: I don't own Star Wars, George Lucas does. The scenes in this story have been radically changed, as seen in previous stories. Please review.  


**May the Force be with you!  
**

**The Healing Pt. 6 **

"**Return of the Jedi" **

**Chapter 1: The Plea**

As Vader leaves the Death Star II to meet his son, he ponders on how he's going to lure Luke to the Dark Side. The shuttle touches down on the platform, on the Sanctuary Moon of Endor. Vader walks out of th his shuttle and meets an AT-AT Walker. As he exits the walker, he makes his way to the door. As the door slides upward, Vader sees his son , Luke, in hand-cuffs. The Imperial makes his report and hands Luke's light saber to Vader. "Good work, Commander. Leave us. Conduct your search and bring his companions to me." "Yes, my Lord." Vader excuses the officers and the troopers.

Vader begins, "So, you've come to me." Luke responds, "And you to me."

Vader turns and walks with his son to the walker. "The Emperor has been expecting you." Luke looks forward, "I know, Father." Vader looks at his son, "So, you've accepted the truth?" Luke slowly turns his head toward his father, "I've accepted the truth that you were once Anakin Skywalker, my father." Vader stopped suddenly, pointing Luke's weapon at him, "That name no longer has any meaning for me." Luke responded back, "It is the name of your true self, you've only forgotten. I know there is good in you. The Emperor has driven it from you fully. That's why you couldn't destroy me and that's why you won't bring me to your Emperor now."

Vader looked at his son's light saber. "I see you've constructed a new light saber." Luke side looked, "This one is mine. I no longer use yours. I lost it as I lost my hand."  
Vader ignored the little history test. "Your skills are complete." Turning his back on his son, "Indeed, you are powerful as the Emperor has forseen." Luke turned to his father, "Come with me," he pleaded. "Hm. Obi-Wan once thought as you do: You don't know the power of the Dark Side, I must obey my Master." Luke wouldn't accept that, "I will not turn. You'll be forced to kill me." Vader conjectured, "If that is your destiny."

Luke walked toward him, "Search your feelings, Father. You can't do this. I feel the conflict within you. Let go of your hate." Vader thinks about this. He puts his hand on his son's shoulder. "You're right, son. The conflict is strong. I must obey my Master; but I feel that there's something more to this existence than simple mechanics." Luke pleads again, "Come with me. You can regain your life again. Find Anakin Skywalker, my father. Bring him back. The Republic needs him. I need him…I need you."


	2. Chapter 2: The Meeting with Victory

**Chapter 2: The Meeting and the Victory  
**

As father and son leave the sanctuary moon, Vader decides to turn himself into the Republic by setting course in the shuttle for the large Mon Calamari where

the meeting was held just 2 hours ago. Darth Vader surrenders and helps the Rebel Alliance.

Mon Mothma puts an intercom communiqué to all Rebel ships: "Attention all ships. Darth Vader has surrendered. He will send the coordinates for the main

reactor of the Death Star as soon as the energy shield is down."

After Mothma signed off, she turned to Vader. "I hope this works." Vader assured her, "It will. Get me the highest officer there. Make sure the Emperor doesn't

know." Mothma nodded toward an intelligence officer. The officer acknowledged silently.

The officer on the Super Star Destroyer answered the signal from Vader. "Captain, I want you to deactivate the security shield permanently and drop station

shields. If the Emperor suspects something, use the escape pods." Piett replied, "Yes, my Lord". As both shields were dropped and the escape pods were

jettisoned, Vader and Luke boarded individual X-Wings and, with Red Group under Admiral Ackbar and Lando Calrissian, the Death Star was destroyed. The

Emperor had no time to escape. Victory was achieved. As parties were going on, the Rebel forces took the Imperial officers and detained them for asylum. The Force was balanced.


End file.
